Love at Duel Academy
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: When a party at duel academy goes horribly wrong, Jaden and Alexis are faces with a great challenge. Secrets of a painful past are revealed, and romance, humor and tragedy are sure to come. Please read! R&R but no flaming! JadenXAlexis, CyrusXOC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Love at Duel Academy

Love at Duel Academy

Author's Note: Before K and I write this story; I (A) would like to make a little announcement. Anyone who read After the Academy probably thinks I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction. Well that is not true. Yes, I have been writing less than usual, but only because I'm working on other stories that sometimes take precedence. And I have a major case of writer's block. But I have not disappeared.

**Now, for the real author's note:**

**This is the first of (hopefully) another long line of joint stories between K and me. It's appropriately titled: Love at Duel Academy. While this might be just a working title, it pretty much sums up the main idea.**

**The dominant pairing, as usual with our stories, is fianceshipping (Chazz is a big fat idiot and not deserving of Alexis' love!). (K's private note: sorry, but that is our opinion. I don't care what shipping you support, as long as you don't think that Cyrus and Alexis should get together. It makes no sense.)**

**Please R&R, no flaming, and all that usual junk. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX (la duh!). (K's private note: la duh! is A's new catch phrase). Okay, we've said too much. Read!**

Like most good stories, it started at a party.

The first people (besides the decorating committee, which included sad little me, Cyrus Trusedale) to come to the party were Jaden and Alexis. They said it was 'just as friends,' but everyone knew better than to believe them. Would Alexis have put on a new dress and high-heels without being told if they were 'just friends?' Would Jaden have ironed (well, asked me to iron) his jeans and borrow Bastion's cologne if they were 'just friends?'

Nope, didn't think so.

Everyone knew tonight would be the night they'd finally kiss (in public – who knows if they'd already in private?). After weeks of 'accidental' dates – 'study-buddy' picnic lunches, 'let's have a practice duel' walks in the forest – it was obvious to basically the whole campus that they were a couple.

Oops, got to go. Someone on the committee's calling me,

"Little squirt, do you think the punch is fruity enough?"

"I don't know, Harrington. Why don't you check it?"

"Don't you understand English? I want YOU to check on it!"

"Okay." I took a small sip of the punch. "It's plenty fruity to me."

Harrington took a sip. "Well it's not to me. It's TOO fruity. It needs some soda."

"Okay, I'll get the soda." I crossed the room to where we were storing the extra bottles of soda and brought one back to Harrington. As I walked back to him, I noticed him empty the contents of a few small clear bottles, but I assumed he was just cutting the fruitiness with water. I made a mental note to splash in some more juice when he was out of sight. The punch would be too watery and bland, and then no one would want to drink it. And then Crowler would get mad because we'd wasted the school's money for juice/soda punch, and we would all be in big trouble. And unlike Jaden, I can't handle getting in trouble with Crowler.

"I brought the soda!" I replied, lugging the two-liter bottle of Sprite. "But if you already found something to cut the fruitiness, then…"

"No, no, no! That was just a little bit of water. We need soda." He emptied about half the bottle into the punch, splashed in a bit more juice, and then emptied the contents of one last little bottle of water into the punch. Then he shoved a plastic bag of fruit into my hands. "Cut these up, then float them in the punch. That's the way we did it back home."

Not wanting to get Harrington mad, I did what I was told (even though the idea of having floating fruit in the punch sounded utterly ridiculous). As I finished slicing the last of the oranges, I saw Harrington filling a bunch of plastic champagne flutes with what looked like apple cider. "Is that apple cider, or ginger ale?"

"Uh… apple cider," he replied hurriedly. Then he shoved the bottle in my hand. "Here, squirt, you fill up the rest of these while I finish hanging streamers."

Harrington scares the crap out of me, so I obediently filled up the rest of the plastic glasses. "So, where do I put this bottle?" I asked.

Harrington quickly grabbed it. "I'll take care of that," he said, and tossed it in the nearest recycling bin.

When he got back, he surveyed the gym. "Okay, I think we're ready to open the doors. DJ, crank the music up."

Jaden and Alexis walked in first, hand in hand. Following them were Mindy and Jasmine, and after them came Chazz, who was practically drooling at the sight of Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine in their nearly identical low-cut, high-hemmed dresses and perilously high heels.

Once the rest of the school filed in (including Crowler in an absolutely HIDEOUS suit and even more makeup than usual, which I really didn't think was possible), the party really got started. As much grueling work was it was to make the drinks, I had to admit it was worth it – everywhere I looked I saw people sipping punch from Harrington's cut-crystal glasses, gulping down cider from Harrington's champagne flutes, and chugging root beer from brown glass bottles Harrington had procured at the last minute for the boys that didn't wanted 'girly' fruit punch. All the drinks were having an effect on the partygoers – everyone was dancing and talking and laughing, and gobbling down all the food Harrington had brought in from some gourmet caterer. Forget pigs in a blanket, mozzarella sticks, and jalapeno pepper poppers – Harrington had paid for mini cheeseburgers with French fries, tiny four-cheese pizzas, and small cucumber-and-cream-cheese finger sandwiches.

My eyes shifted to Alicia Cummings, hands-down the most beautiful girl in the room (besides Alexis, but she was taken). She was, like always, in the center of attention, the one place I always tried _desperately_ to get out of. Her dress was yet another one of her crafty, colorful creations – a silk tie-dyed wrap dress with splashes of different bright colors on a white background that covered her in a way that was just enough to let some of her porcelain skin peek out. Her blue-black hair was in its typical two silky pigtails, and she was having a hard time not stepping on it as she danced, drawing a huge crowd. As always, she wore her black leather combat boots, but the semi-clash of a feminine dress and work boots didn't seem to dissuade her many admirers.

Alicia was about three years younger than the rest of the class, but she was super smart, and a very good duelist, so she'd been accepted early. That meant she was one of the few people around my height. Even in her high-heeled boots, she was only a few inches taller than I was. Her height and age didn't have any effect on the guys that were constantly following her around. After Alexis, she was the second-most-drooled-over girl on campus. I had pretty much given up any hopes of ever getting to talk to her, let alone kiss her. So I settled for watching her from afar, dreaming about her and hoping one day she'd notice me.

Me. Who am I kidding? She'll never notice me.

Wanting to drown my sorrows, I headed towards the buffet table and downed the remaining champagne flute's contents (Harrington had bought enough for two per person – I was the only one who had yet to drink mine). Then I poured myself a small glass of punch and helped myself to a plate of food. I was just about to find a place to sit when I noticed Chazz sidle up to Alicia. He was wobbling slightly – maybe he bought a pair of shoes with heels so he could stand eye level with Alexis in her heels.

Something was a little off. Chazz had downed his flutes within the first second of walking in the door, drank two bottles of root beer, and then gulped down a couple cups of punch. And now he was wobbling? Odd. And now that I thought about it, the cider had tasted kinda funny, but I'd swallowed it anyway. I took a small sip of the punch in my hands and spat it out immediately. (Crowler then walked by and slipped on my spat-out punch, sprained his ankle, and spent the rest of the dance in the nurse's office; everyone cheered when he started yelping, and he would have yelled but was too engulfed by pain). I would have been laughing and cheering too, but I was too busy thinking.

Now I remembered what the cider had tasted like: champagne! I'd taken a little sip of my mom's one New Year's Eve, thinking it was ginger ale, and spat it out immediately. And there was vodka in the punch – that I was sure of. On my cousin's twenty-first birthday, my dad had left a glass of what I thought was water on the table, and, since I'd eaten lots of salty popcorn shrimp, I gulped it down. Two seconds later I was throwing up the shrimp and what I learned was vodka, not water.

Out of curiosity, I poured myself a little bit of the root beer and took a sip. Blech! It was _actual_ beer, not _root_ beer. My dad and all his friends always drank that at barbecues, and he offered me a sip once. Foolishly thinking it would taste like root beer, I took it. My mom was washing the smell of beer out of my dad's shirt for a week after that.

It all made sense now: Harrington wanted to make the party interesting, so he'd filled plastic champagne flutes with actual champagne, then passed it off as apple cider; spiked the fruit punch with vodka; and set out bottles of beer disguised as root beer. But why? What good would come out of getting everyone drunk?

An ear-piercing scream broke my thoughts, followed by the sound of someone slapping someone else on the face. "You pervert!" Alicia screamed at Chazz. Out of her 'magic purse', as we call it (tonight's one was made of braided straw painted in bright colors, with a beaded handle) came a roll of duct tape. With a few quick tears and snaps, Chazz was suddenly a duct tape mummy. Then she hit him on the head with the (very heavy) 'magic purse' and dragged him into the closet. The mummy returning to his coffin. Very appropriate. Score one for Alicia!

When she was finished, she gulped down the remainder of her glass of punch, and then headed to the table for more.

Uh-oh! With all this about Chazz being a duct-tape mummy, I totally forgot about the punch! Better warn Alicia!

Wait. She'll never believe me. Just like no one else will believe me. I bet Harrington orchestrated it that way so he and I would be the only ones who'd know! That way, he wouldn't tell, and no one would believe me if I told them, so everyone would keep drinking the stuff! That guy is _good_. Or is it bad? Whichever one is… well… to be honest, I'm not really sure of anything anymore, except for the fact that people need to stop drinking Harrington's punch. And 'cider.' And 'root beer.'

Jaden! He'd believe me. Now where was he? Oh yeah, in the corner with Alexis, toasting to Chazz's newfound status as a duct-tape mummy in the coffin with… Harrington's punch. Oh great! They're probably already drunk too! Well then, at least I can get them out of here before they get even drunker.

"Jaden, Alexis, it's time to go."

"But the dance isn't over yet!" a half-drunk Alexis slurred, gulping down the last of her punch.

"It is for you alright," I replied. "Jaden, you'll back me up on this, right?"

"Sorry Cy, but I'm having a good time. Would you mind getting me another boot reer?"

"I think you mean _root beer_, Jaden, and it's not even root beer – it's actual beer. And there's vodka in that punch Alexis's been pounding like the nectar of the gods." Although it was very funny that Jaden couldn't even say root beer properly, there were more important things at stake here than whether something was funny.

With some difficulty, I managed to drag them out the door (even though Alexis nearly tripped about a thousand times and Jaden was slurring weird things the entire way) and to Alexis's dorm, which was the closest. "You two go up to Alexis's room and sober up. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

From what I could see, they got up the stairs and into her room fine, although I have no idea what they did afterwards. I was too busy trying to warn people not to drink Harrington's toxic punch.

While I was gone, a few things had happened.

1) Mindy had drunk almost half the punch, gotten really hot (yeah… that's it… she got hot… that's what I keep telling myself), and taken her (strapless) dress off. And, as proved by the zillions of boys drooling at the mere sight of her, she'd been her usual ditzy self and forgotten to wear a bra, so she was half-naked (thank God the teachers had all disappeared by now).

2) Jasmine had also drunk more punch, and was currently in the process of embarrassing Bastion out of his skin (okay, so she was only kissing him, but she too had gotten really hot – that's what I'll keep telling myself, that she got hot… – from drinking the punch and was ever-constantly slipping off her top – yes, hers was a two-piece, thank _God_ – for the ever-present horny boys watching).

Alicia, who was about the only girl _not_ completely drunk and slipping off her clothes, was making her way over to me, a glass of punch in hand. "Hey Cyrus!" she chirped, gulping down the last dregs of punch in the glass. "Are you having a good time?"

"Well… uh… not really," I admitted.

"Well that's no fun!" she chirped again. "Let's see what I can do to make your night better."

Then, for no apparent reason (or at least none that I could see) she leaned in and kissed me.

The second she pulled back, her lipstick all smeared (and probably all over my face) and her hair tousled and messy, but still beautiful, I fainted.

When I woke up the next morning, the party was long over. A few passed-out, half-naked couples were sprawled across the gym floor, along with a half-naked Mindy and a topless Jasmine lying on top of a shirtless Bastion (WTF? That must have happened after I passed out).

Footsteps leading towards the gym scared the crap out of me, so I doused some water from a stray water bottle on the sleeping couples, then ran like the wind and didn't slow down until I made it back to my dorm room.

It was only then that I thought to check up on Jaden. After establishing that he hadn't come back to the room last night (a thought that scared the crap out of me), I ran like the wind again to Alexis's dorm room.

Figuring a few scrapes and bruises from climbing the tree outside Alexis's window were better than screams of "You pervert!" from all the girls who weren't passed out on the gym floor, I slowly climbed the tree and scaled Alexis's window. It came open without too much of a struggle (a thought that scared me – had Jaden snuck over using this entrance before?), and when it did; I nearly fell out of the tree in shock from what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Love At Duel Academy

Love At Duel Academy

Chapter 2

(Authoress' note: since A is not present at the time, I will be writing the Authoress' note by myself. First of all, Hoshi-Naito was right in his review of this story when he said a normally out of control guy and a pretty girl drunk and left in a bedroom together was a very dangerous combination. VERY dangerous. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, R&R, no flaming, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and yada, Yada, Yada….

Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off for A and herself)

I started to wake up at what I guessed was noon. I was in my dorm room, but something wasn't right. Okay, several things weren't right. First of all, why was Jaden in my bed? And second where were my clothes? I looked around the room to find them, and eventually found them on a chair – right next to Jaden's clothes.

I nearly screamed in shock. _Did we do what I think we did?_ I asked myself, realizing that there was no other possible explanation for us both having no clothes on and sleeping in the same bed. Then I realized that Cyrus had sneaked into my room.

"Cyrus! What are you doing here!" I whispered quietly, making sure that I covered myself as I turned to face him. My hopes that he hadn't figured out what happened were proven false when I saw his Frisbee-sized eyes.

"I came looking for Jaden. The question is, why is he in your bed with no clothes on?"

"I don't know! I don't remember what happened! Just pass me my clothes!" I hissed. He came in and threw me my clothes, quickly looking away so that he didn't see me without any clothes on.

"Don't you remember anything about last night?" Cyrus asked. He was still looking away, and hopefully would continue to do so until I was fully changed.

"Well, I do remember us coming into my room laughing our heads off. Ugh, and speaking of heads, mine feels like it got hit with a hammer. Were all the drinks at the party really spiked?" I gave him a signal so he would know I was dressed. He turned around to face me.

"Yes. Harrington made sure. Why is beyond me, but…."

"But what?"

"Nothing. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

He continued to quiz me for about an hour, eventually helping me remember everything.

"Well, that takes care of my side of the story. What else happened a result of Harrington's spiked drinks?"

"I was just about the only person who didn't drink too much - just a tiny little bit of 'root beer' and a flute of 'apple cider' – which was really champagne; I didn't realize it until later. I can't say the same for your friends, Jasmine and Mindy, though."

"What happened?"

"Um, well, do you REALLY want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine." Cyrus took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Jasmine-and-Mindy-both-drank-lots-of-the-punch-and-Mindy-took-off-her-dress- (and-she-wasn't-wearing--a-bra-so-she-was- half-naked)-and-Jasmine-took-off-her-shirt-and-started-making-out-with-Bastion-and-now-they're-all-passed-out-on-the-gym-floor-half-naked-and-drunk. Phew."

"Okay. That was disturbing." Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "What happened to Chazz?"

"Well…" He took another deep breath and blurted, "Chazz-got-super-drunk-and-starting-hitting-onAlicia-Cummings-so-she-hit-him-with-the-magic-purse-and-wrapped-him-up-in-duct-tape-and-shoved-him-in-the-closet."

"Okay… I know I'm going to regret asking this, because everything else you've said has creeped me out, but what happened to you? Don't tell me nothing happened to you in a party full of crazy, half-naked drunk girls and horny, perverted drunk boys."

"Um…" He took another deep breath and said (hopefully for the last time speed-talking), "Alicia-drank-lots-of-the-punch-and-got-semi-drunk-and-actually-talked-to-me-and-then-she-kissed-me-and-then-I-fainted-and-woke-up-on-the-gym-floor-with-a-bunch-of-half-naked-couples-and-drunk-half-naked-girls."

"Poor you, Cyrus. First you had to watch it happening, and then you had to say it. Poor, poor you." I was feeling especially sympathetic for Cyrus right now. I mean, he had to deal with a whole gym full of crazy drunken people, no thanks to Harrington Rosewood. Note to self: kick his butt for spiking the punch and all that other stuff later.

Something warm beneath me started to move, and I jumped for a second until I remembered it was Jaden. Jaden! Shit! What were we going to do? If Crowler managed to convince Ms. Fontaine to check up on us, we were toast!

"Jaden, wake up," I whispered in his ear, trying to shake him awake. I hadn't really noticed this last night (probably because I was drunk; damn you Harrington Rosewood! May you rot in hell when you die!), but Jaden had a pretty nice chest.

"Alexis, just wake Jaden up; stop… what you're doing that I don't want to say out loud."

I could feel my cheeks flaming red. "It's not working. What do you think'll get him up?"

"I dunno… kiss him?"

"No… I got a better idea," I said slowly, a plan forming in my mind.

Cyrus looked at me inquisitively, but didn't say anything. Slowly, I laid back down on my bed until I was lying down, just like Jaden. Then I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Jaden, I want to duel you."

"All right!" he yelled, suddenly awake. Then he looked down and yelped. "Um… where are my clothes?"

"Yes, good question Jaden. I believe they're on the chair," Cyrus replied, pointing to my desk chair. "Oh yeah, there they are – I think I can see a little bit of your jeans peeking out from under Alexis' top, and there's your shirt on top of Alexis's skirt."

"Uh… so… well… what happened last night?"

"Another good question. Jaden, let's see if you can figure this out. Harrington spiked that punch with vodka, and you both got drunk, so I brought you back here, where you obviously took off your clothes and got in Alexis's bed. What do YOU think you did?"

Slowly Jaden realized what happened (at least, I think). "Wait. So you mean I… we… Alexis…"

"Yes, you two did… it," Cyrus responded, obviously not wanting to say the S-word.

"What's IT?"

Cyrus and I bonked our heads against the wall simultaneously. "You don't even know what you and Alexis did last night?" Cyrus asked.

"Um… I know what we did. But why are you guys calling it IT? What is IT?"

"I'm going to regret doing this; I just know it," Cyrus muttered under his breath, then quietly whispered in his ears what IT was.

Jaden's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets, and he looked like he was swallowing his gum (but he wasn't chewing any gum).

"We did THAT?" he yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Keep it down! Do you WANT to wake up all of Duel Academy? We gotta get you outta here before anyone else wakes up. Knowing Crowler, he'll force Ms. Fontaine up here just to check on his 'beloved' Obelisks."

"I agree," Cyrus said. "Now where are the rest of Jaden's clothes?"

I tossed Cyrus a clean Slifer uniform. He caught it, amazed. "Okay, where did you get this?"

"Let's just say that before this, sometimes we'd hide out in here and get so caught up in what we were doing we'd lose track of time and therefore he'd spend the night. In the morning, he'd need a fresh uniform, so I stole one. That way he'd always have one on hand. And YES, this is the first time we've had sex. Don't go getting any ideas, Cyrus."

Jaden visibly flinched when I said sex, so I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, Jaden. It's okay." Then, in the hopes that this would calm him down for a while (if not for good), I leaned over and kissed him.

It was shorter than any of the ones last night (those were heavenly, even though we were drunk), but still the same: soft, warm, and so sweet. As we deepened the kiss, I could feel his arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me closer and closer until it seemed like we were almost one body. As his gentle tongue explored my mouth, I could feel myself getting lost in the kiss, and if it wasn't for Cyrus yelling, "You guys aren't gonna try that again, are you?" we probably would have just stayed in bed and kissed all morning. One day we seriously have to. I could spend an eternity doing that.

"Relax, Cy. C'mon Jaden, we have to get you and Cy out of here before Ms. Fontaine comes to check on us." I decided to be reasonable and not do what I wanted to do. (Which would be having him stay there for the rest of the day.) Because I knew that Ms. Fontaine came to check on us every Saturday to make sure that everything was okay. And trust me- if I got caught with two boys in my room, and one of them didn't have any clothes on, I would go from Little-miss-perfect to Little-miss-slut before I got a chance to blink.

"Alright Lex. Now Cyrus, can you please give me that uniform Alexis tossed to you?" Cyrus instantly threw the uniform to Jaden. "Um, Lex? No offense, but could you please…." I knew that he wanted me to turn away, for obvious reasons.

"Yeah okay." I turned to face the same direction as Cyrus. I didn't understand why he was turning away. After all, he is a guy. In about two minutes time, Jaden was fully dressed and said that I could turn around. I opened the window and checked that no one was there. I politely told Cyrus that he might want to hurry before Professor Banner does dorm inspections, and gave Jaden a quick, but amazing, kiss goodbye.

(Authoress' note: okay, so that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed, and when I get approval from A and sufficient hits/reviews (I'd say about 100 hits/2reviews should suffice) I'll add the next chapter. I hope you enjoy our story, and if you have any questions, just ask! I won't answer story spoilers, though.

Once again, Kirara Glitter-Chan signing off for A and herself.)


	3. Chapter 3

Love at Duel Academy

Love at Duel Academy

Chapter 3

**Authoress' note: Okay, A will be here in moments, so I'll be writing the first part of our Authoress' note by myself. I personally like this chapter. I've got to draw Alicia (even though my drawing sucks) so that you could see what she looks like. But until then, she looks a lot like Hay Lin from the W.I.T.C.H. series. She has the same fashion sense too. I hope you enjoy the story, because it's only gonna get more interesting from here on out. Also, one of the reviewers actually got some of the plot right! Ugh… I hate good guessers. Which one got it right? Not telling! Figure it out for yourself.**

**And here I am, A. K pretty much covered everything important, so all I have to say is that… well… there really is nothing to say but enjoy!**

**We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, all we own is Alicia, don't flame us, R&R, and all the junk. Blah blah blah, blabeddey blah blah. Let's get on. Enjoy!**

I woke up at 1:00 PM according to the gym clock. Wait… why was I in the gym? And why did my head feel like someone had used a jackhammer on it? Oh… yeah… the party. That still didn't explain my headache.

"She's awake." Said a voice that I knew belonged to the school nurse. "Alicia? Do you remember anything about what happened last night?"

"Yeah. A little. I remember that Chazz said something perverted to me, but I don't know what happened to him. And that I kissed this CUTE guy named Cyrus Truesdale." Yes, I'll admit it. I like Cyrus Truesdale. I always had, but since all of those stupid boys were following me, I couldn't get a chance to talk to him. And knowing how boys get jealous, they probably would have beaten him up.

"Okay. Do you know anything about why all of these people are passed out on the floor?" I had a feeling that the nurse was going to quiz me until she was satisfied that I had told her everything I knew. I was the only one who was awake after all.

"Umm… I remember realizing that the punch was making everyone act weird." I said politely as I could. "My head hurts…."

"Don't worry. When we figure out what happened we'll get you something to make your headache go away.

Dr. Crowler, who was in a cast on crutches, went over and sipped the punch. He spat it out in an instant, showering Mr. Bonaparte in the fruity drink. "This stuff's got vodka in it!" he exclaimed with an expression of horror on his face. "It must have been Jaden Yuki up to no good as usual!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Dr. Crowler! He wasn't on the decorating committee. How could he have done this? And why would he drink the stuff himself?" I knew that I was going to get in SO much trouble for saying that, but I knew that he always blamed Jaden Yuki, even if he was innocent.

"Well, I know that my brother and this guy called Harrington Rosewood were on the decorating committee. Those were the only two working last night… I think." I recognized the voice as Zane Truesdale, Cyrus' big brother. He was always helping the faculty when he could, and almost EVERY girl wanted to be with him. Maybe that's why no one notices his brother.

"Well, it's obviously not Cyrus," the nurse declared. She was intelligent enough not to blame based on a grudge.

"I wouldn't be too quick to eliminate him yet." Crowler retorted smugly. He was still angry about being proven wrong by a freshman, and was taking it out on Jaden's friend.

"I doubt it would be him, Dr. Crowler. He had a bad experience with vodka when he was a little kid. I don't think he'd handle the stuff." Zane said. It was obviously not a good experience for him either by the slight tone of fear in his voice.

"So it must have been Harrington Rosewood. By the way, where is he?" The nurse said. "Also, not everyone drank the punch, but nearly everyone that was here is passed out on the floor. What about the other drinks?"

"Yuck. Beer." Zane retorted after taking a sip of the 'root beer' that we had at the party.

Mr. Bonaparte sipped one of the champagne flutes. "Yep. Someone sneaked champagne into the dance too."

"The only kid who could even get his hands on this is Harrington Rosewood. Still, we don't have time to look for him now, or punish him. We have about 500 students passed out on the floor, most of them with their clothes off, and Chazz Princeton is missing." The nurse pointed out.

"Alicia, if you can, will you please get up and help us?" Mr. Bonaparte asked with an unusual politeness in his voice.

"Y-yes sir." I said, also with an unusual politeness in my voice, and got up. I was a little dizzy, but after a few moments, I regained composure. We searched all around the room for Chazz, but he was nowhere to be found. However, I did find my purse. It had just a little bit of duct tape stuck on it, which made me remember what happened to Chazz.

"Um… guys? Did you check the closet?" I asked timidly as I forced myself not to tremble or let my knees buckle, as that would only give me away.

"No. I'll check there." Zane said in his nearly emotionless voice. Why did he always sound so cold? I don't really understand. He opened the closet door, and found Chazz the Duct Tape Mummy. He laughed out loud. "I-I mean, who did this?"

"I think that I did. He did say some nasty things to me, though." I replied calmly, and he began to laugh again.

Soon everyone started laughing even the teachers. Everyone except Crowler and Bonaparte, that is. Crowler just stared for a moment, obviously debating between trying to stop everyone's insane laughter and laughing himself. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it's just so damn funny!"

"Oh what the hell!" Bonaparte roared. "I can't contain myself. It's just so funny!"

All the rest of the staff joined in (you know something's funny when Zane/Crowler/Bonaparte laugh), except Miss Fontaine, who just stared blankly and asked, "I'm going to have to untie him, right?"

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other, then looked at Miss Fontaine and simultaneously nodded, "Yes."

Miss Fontaine sighed, then grabbed one of the leftover 'root beer' bottles and chugged down the rest. "It's gonna be a long day."

(Authoress' note: okay… so that's the end of the third chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and in the next chapter we will skip to one month later. The reason? Well… you'll see! This is Kirara Glitter and Aki Glitter (that's A's new pseudonym) signing off!)


	4. Chapter 4

Love at Duel Academy

Love at Duel Academy

Chapter Four

**Authoresses' note: Okay, here is the next chapter! Yay! This one is in Alexis's point of view. You're going to be really interested in this chapter. I can't say whether or not you'll like it, but I really like it. Hope you enjoy! I'll let Aki-Chan (Aki Glitter is officially A's new pseudonym, for those who don't know) take over from here!**

**Okay, here is my first story post under my new pseudonym, Aki Glitter (Kirara helped me pick it out – isn't it cute?). It means autumn, for those who don't know. Although I was born in spring. Go figure! Anyway, Kirara and I have been up all night bouncing ideas off each other all night. In fact, we got an inspiration from a scene from the restaurant we went to (Kyoto Palace – totally awesome) for Kirara's graduation celebration dinner. But enough about all this. Let's get to the actual story. I'll let Kirara get on with the standard story junk.**

**Okay, here goes. We don't own GX. The worst dubbing company in the whole world (in my opinion – that is to say, Kirara's; I, Aki, think they did an okay job on this particular one, a pretty good job with some others, and a horrible job with yet others) 4kids entertainment does. The only thing we own is Alicia (which, by the way, was my character – me being Aki). Please R&R, no flaming or we'll block you and flame all of your stories, and I don't care about the rest!**

**Kirara and Aki Glitter signing off!**

I had missed my period. Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal, as I exercise a lot, and the stress of midterms is driving me insane, but one little detail made it very different. I had done… ahem… IT with Jaden a month ago. That made this a potentially big problem.

You see, sex is against the rules at Duel Academy (kind of obvious, I guess), so if this is what I think it is, then Jaden and I could be in very big trouble. And testing it will be even harder. I'll have to sneak into the nurse's office and steal a test, which is a pretty hard job. The nurse usually keeps the door locked when she's out, so I would have to make sure she was distracted on her way out. That, of course, would be Atticus's job. (Yes, Atticus is still here. They've shooed him off the island, but he keeps coming back. Apparently it's to protect me, or something to that extreme. He said he'd even swim here if he couldn't get a ride back. Something is definitely wrong with him. Then again, something's always been wrong with him. Has been ever since birth… or at least, since I've known him. But then again, Mom did always say he got hit on his head when he was born!)

I told him to distract her when she was leaving, saying that it was important, but not saying why. He's been trying to weasel it out of me all day. It's driving me insane!

"Lexi, just tell me! I'm worried about you! I mean, first you go wild at a party, doing who-knows-what, and now you're sneaking into the nurse's office! Did one of the kids in school get you high? Are you going to get yourself drugged up?" That's my crazy older brother for you. He's so insane that Jaden nicknamed him Atticus the Crazy (behind his back, of course).

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He still didn't believe me. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Well, I don't know what to believe, Lexi. You've been acting really different lately," he muttered. He looked completely serious about this. Was he really that worried about me? I finally decided to cave in and tell him the truth.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm getting a pregnancy test."

"W-w-w-w-why would you need th-th-th-th-that?" he stuttered.

"Well… because…" Oh God, how do I tell my big brother I might be pregnant? Well, I might as well just tell him why I'm worried. "I'm worried that I might be pregnant because I missed my period," I stated flatly.

"What?" Ugh. He could be such an idiot. It made me remember the rumors in seventh grade that said he slept during Sex Ed classes.

"You really DID sleep through seventh-grade Human Growth and Development, didn't you?" I yelled angrily.

"Yes," he admitted shyly. "Hey, if you want me to, I'll distract Miss Fontaine for you."

"Thank you!" While Atticus distracted Miss Fontaine doing God knows what, I ran into the room and snagged a pregnancy test.

A few moments later, Atticus left the nurse's office. "Well, it worked. The nurse has no idea you were in there. Now, in return, will you promise that I'm the first one to know about the results after you?" I of course agreed. He was my brother, after all, so he had a right to know first. Besides, it would be easiest to tell him.

"Of course," I said. "Just out of curiosity, what did you do to distract the nurse?"

"I kissed her," he said smugly.

My mouth dropped down to the floor. Well, not really, but my jaw did drop. "You did WHAT?"

"I kissed her," he repeated. "And then I asked her out for Friday night." He is officially the biggest idiot in the entire world. Could anyone be as stupid as him? Is Mom sure that he's my brother and there wasn't a mix-up in the hospital?

"Okay you're SO gonna get kicked off the island soon," I said, already predicting his reply. He was going to say how he would swim back if he had to.

"I don't care! I'll SWIM back if I have to." Yep! Did I call it or what?

"Atticus, for the last time, you CAN'T swim that far." I had tried to tell him that it was a fifty-mile swim to the island from our home. And as far as I know, Atticus couldn't swim a mile if he tried. But every time I tried, he never listened to me.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Well, I could have replied saying how the police, the tides, and the government, along with me, would try to stop him, but I was too lazy to make a witty comment. Being near Atticus made me lazy.

"ME, since I don't particularly want you hurting yourself. GOD, why do I feel like the older sibling?" I said and slammed the door to my bathroom shut (and locked it). It had taken a while to reach my room from the nurse's office, and it seemed even longer because of having to listen to my crazy brother. Of course, a bathroom door didn't stop him from talking to me. Oh, I wish it did. I really had to remember to keep duct tape on hand in my room to take care of his big fat mouth.

"Hey, I'm not the one who possibly got knocked up." And the award for most idiotic comment in history goes to… Atticus!

"YOU'RE A BOY FOR GOD'S SAKE – YOU CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"But I could still get a GIRL pregnant. Which reminds me – if the results are positive, do you know who the father is? I hope you do – if my Lexi's become one of those who's-my-baby's-daddy girls, I would never forgive you." Oh… my… God. If I told Atticus, he'd beat the crap out of Jaden in an instant. So I decided to give him some time and possibly confuse my idiot older brother.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the nurse said about the date." Oh yeah. I also used the opportunity to see if Miss Fontaine said yes to my crazy older brother's request for a date. Please tell me that she didn't say yes….

"Well, let's just say that I can't get kicked off the island until after Friday!" I really pity Miss Fontaine. I really pity her.

"I don't know you! You just happen to have my last name and call me sissy!" Yeah, I know I wasn't fooling anyone, but I tried anyway.

"Oh, Lexi. Just tell me who it is! Or… well… might be. After all, you haven't gotten the results yet!" Well, I only had two more minutes until I got the results, so we would know about the minute he figured it out.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you who it _wouldn't _be. Just throw out names."

"Chazz?"

"Hell no!"

"Bastion?"

"Never!"

"Zane?"

"Not my type."

"Cyrus?"

"I don't even _date_ guys half my height, let alone _sleep_ with them!"

"Hassleberry?"

"Sir, not a chance, sir!"

"Marcel?"

"EW!"

"Jesse?"

"Can't stand his stupid accent."

"Jim?"

"His crocodile freaks me out!"

"Axel, Adrian, or Chumley?"

"Hell no to all three of them. Axel's too uptight, Adrian's too shifty, and… wait a minute, does Chumley even go to Duel Academy anymore?"

"Then is it… Jaden?"

"Are you going to beat up the maybe-father?"

"Um… depends on who it is."

"Well, no denying the truth. If it's positive, then Jaden's the father," I said. "And we'll know in a few seconds." I checked the results nervously, my hand shaking. "Oh God…."

I gasped weakly, unable to breathe in my horror, staring at the little white tube with the hated pink plus sign. I felt my knees become weak. "Th-this has got to be a nightmare," I cried, collapsing to my knees, tears streaming down my face. Atticus picked the lock on the door just in time to come to my side. When did he learn to pick a lock?

"Unfortunately, sissy, it's real." Why did he have to be cruel and literal NOW? Right when I'm about to have a panic attack!

"Atticus, I'm scared!" I whimpered, leaning on his shoulder. He finally seemed to understand that this was really a scary situation for me.

"It's okay, sissy. I know you're scared," he said, finally attempting to console me. He really is an idiot.

"I…don't know what to do."

"I kinda figured that," he said, slightly reverting back to his old self. "But I do know that you have to tell Jaden."

"How the hell am I gonna do that?" I asked through the tears. "He'll freak out!"

"You want me to come with you and beat the crap out of him if he tries to drop you the way Mindy dropped that muffin at breakfast when she found out it wasn't low-carb?"

Atticus's remark, while probably meant to be reassuring, only set off a fresh round of hot tears.

"Sissy, wait! No! He won't run away! He's not like that! I know!"

"How?" I tried to ask through the sobs that just kept coming, but when that proved futile, I gave up trying and started to wipe my eyes.

"So, for the last time, do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't think that would help much. In case you haven't noticed, someone like Hassleberry would be better."

"Hassleberry! Do you want me to enlist his help?"

"Knock it off, Atticus!" Thank God my voice (not that whiny, shaky thing that had been coming out of my mouth while I was crying) was back, and I could snap at Atticus again.

"Do you want me to beat up Harrington?" God! What is with Atticus and beating people up these days? He got beat up by a seven-year-old once! (Seriously, he did! Well, it was a seven-year-old with a red belt in karate, but still!).

"Where is he anyway?" Last I heard he fled the island at midnight in a Duel Academy helicopter the night of the dance and was never seen again. But then again, Atticus gets kicked off so many times he probably has people on the mainland that help him, so maybe that's possible.

"I don't know."

"THEN HOW WOULD YOU BEAT HIM UP?"

"I don't know!"

"My God, you are the ultimate idiot."

_Authoress' note: Hey! Kirara Glitter here! Um… so this is the end of chappie four. Atticus is the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. I swear, he's my step-brother's past life. I have evidence too!_

_They both can't sing_

_They both say strange things at all the wrong times._

_They both try and force their sisters into embarrassing things that they don't want to do._

_When I called my step-brother Atticus, he responded!_

_Scary! Very, very, very, very ,very, very, very, VERY scary!_

_Well, anyways, I'm glad that all of you readers have liked the story so far, because it doesn't end anytime soon! Next chapter will be interesting!_


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's with Alexis

Love At Duel Academy

Chapter 5

**Authoress' note: Hello! Sorry, we haven't updated in a while, but one of my (me being Kirara-Chan) stories got removed, so we have to wait to post. Anyway, since I'm out of things to say, I'll let Aki-Chan take over!Be warned: If you don't like the idea of Jaden sleeping through Human Growth and Development, don't read this chapter. But in order for a lot of the rest to make sense, you have to read it.**

**R&R, no flaming, we don't own GX, just Alicia (and two more OC's coming up later!), and all that usual junk. Ha, Kirara! I beat you to it this time!**

**For the record, Aki-Chan, I don't care. Please enjoy! **

**Kirara and Aki Glitter are blasting off again! (Sorry, I've been reading too much pokemopolis.)**

--Cyrus's POV--

"Hey Cyrus! I've got a dare for you!" Jaden screamed. He ran over to my side in a really jumpy way. Did he get his hands on coffee again? I shuddered at the thought. That was a scary experience. He almost bounced off the walls. I got _no_ sleep that night.

"What is it, Jaden? You'd better not be trying to get me to do something scary again." Seriously, every time he dared me to do something, I ended up getting scared out of my wits. Did he enjoy torturing me or something?

"No, I'm not gonna scare you. The dare is… ask Alicia over to our dorm to study with you!" he said with his big Jaden Yuki smile. I swear I'm going to kill Jaden one day. A study date with Alicia? I'd faint in a minute. Besides, she would probably turn me down anyway.

"No way, Jaden!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My voice managed to get more high-pitched than usual, if that was even possible. I'm turning sixteen soon – why hasn't my voice cracked? Even Zane wouldn't tell me.

"If you don't, I'll ask for you!" Oh God. That was even worse. She'd think I was a coward for hiding behind my best friend, and she'd _definitely _say no! Also, Jaden would probably say something that I didn't want him to say, like "He's crazy about you." or something, which would only spoil my chances with her even more.

"Fine! I'll ask!" I cried and ran off. Jaden just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He can be such an idiot sometimes. Just because he slept with Alexis a month ago, he probably thinks I have the courage to ask Alicia out (which I don't, for the record). With no intention of actually asking Alicia for a study date, I kept running for a couple of minutes with no idea where I was going. That's when I bumped into Alicia.

"Hey Cyrus!" she chirped, as if I hadn't bumped into her at all. She smiled with the cheeriest face I had seen since the dance. Oh, how I love that beautiful, _beautiful _smile of hers.

"Uh… h-hey…" Damn you Jaden! Damn you and your short attention span! Stop giving me dares! You're giving me panic attacks!

"Is something wrong, Cyrus?"

"Um… no… it's just that… will you… um…" I hate you Jaden, for making me feel so insecure! Maybe if I'd asked her _without_ Jaden telling me to, I would have actually been able to get words out of my mouth!

"What is it, Cy?"

"Um…" Well, there's no time like the present. I took a deep breath and asked, "Will-you-go-on-a-study-date-with-me?"

"What? I can't understand you when you talk like that." Thank goodness she didn't understand me. Maybe there's a chance I can slip away quietly before she figures out what I said.

She stared at me blankly. "Cyrus, I'm still waiting for the translation."

Oh well, here comes the rejection. "Will you go on a study date with me?"

"I'd love to!" she chirped.

"Really?" My self-esteem had never been higher.

"Of course. What did you think – that I was joking?"

Well, honestly, yes, but I'd never admit that out loud. "Of course not. So I'll meet you at the Slifer dorms after school?"

"Okay! What time?"

"Say, four-thirty-ish?"

"Sounds great! See you then!" With that, she skipped off, her long blue-black ponytails bouncing behind her.

Later…

Alicia and I had been studying for a couple of hours when Jaden walked in. He was reading a book. "Hey Alicia! Hey Cyrus! What are you two doing?"

"Jaden – you're reading?" I asked in surprise.

He looked up from his book. "Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. I've just… never seen you read before. Honestly, I didn't think you knew how. No offense no offense no of_fense_!"

"Oh. Well, none taken, of course. And I _do_ read, just not that much."

Outside, a clap of thunder echoed, and Alicia screamed. "Eek!" She grabbed me tight and squeezed. I would have passed out if she wasn't holding me so tightly. "I hate storms. They're just so scary."

My cheeks were blushing hysterically; I could literally feel them flaming. "I… can't… breathe," I managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting go of me. "Well, let's get back to studying."

"Don't mind me," Jaden said. "I'm just going to catch up on my reading. You won't even know I'm here."

Alicia and I studied for a little while longer, until Alicia looked up from her notes and saw something weird out the window.

"Hey look… is that Alexis heading coming this way?"

I got up from my books, startled. "You know… I think that is."

"Huh?" Jaden said, looking up from his book. He walked over to the window and looked out. "You're right – it is. Why would Lexi be coming over at 9:00?"

"I'm not completely sure," I admitted.

As we watched from the window, in our warm, dry dorm room, I saw Alexis hurry up the stairs, dripping wet, and knock on the door. "Can I come in?" I heard her ask over the howling wind and pouring rain.

--Alexis's POV--

"Can I come in?" I asked for the second time, not sure if Jaden could hear me over the wind and rain and… holy crap, was that thunder and lightning? Now I _really_ had to get inside.

"Sure!" Jaden said, opening the door. I practically ran in, knocking Cyrus over like a bowling pin. Sorry Cy!

Since the Obelisk uniform shirt is white, and when white shirts get wet they always make me look like Jasmine and Mindy trying too hard to get a guy, I had brought a gigantic blue coat to keep the rain from soaking into my shirt. It was now dripping wet because of the all-out monsoon outside, so when I took it off little beads of water fell off and drenched Jaden, Cyrus, and… Alicia? Why was she here?

"Can I borrow your coat?" Jaden asked shyly.

"Um… okay…" Why Jaden would want my coat was beyond me.

I soon found out, as he used the remaining droplets of water to wake up Cyrus. "Who-what-where-when-why-huh?" was the first thing Cyrus… well, can I really say he _said_ it if it was more like a mess of jumbled-up words and syllables than any sentence I'd ever heard.

"Here you go," Jaden said, handing me back my (now mostly dry) coat.

"Okay…"

The now-drenched Cyrus picked up my pregnancy test, which I'd jammed into my pocket at the last minute when I made the decision to tell Jaden tonight. It had fallen out when Jaden borrowed my coat to wake up Cyrus, and now it was out there for the world to see. "Alexis, is this yours?" he asked me.

"Y-yes," I said sheepishly.

His eyes bugged out of his head. "What? Does that mean that…"

"Yes, Cyrus," I said, not wanting Cyrus to tip off Jaden before I was ready to tell him myself.

"What? What does what mean?" Jaden asked. At this Cyrus banged his head against the wall.

"Um… well… you see, Jaden… the thing is…"

Thankfully Cyrus stopped me before I completely ran out of words and started murmuring unintelligible baby talk. "Let me try. Do the words 'Human Growth and Development' ring a bell?"

"No," Jaden said flatly.

"How about 'Sex Education'?"

"Vaguely," Jaden admitted.

"What about 'pregnancy test'?"

"That's what it is?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes…" Cyrus said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Oh," Jaden replied flatly, staring at it. "So, if it has a plus sign, then that must means… what does it mean?"

At that, all of us fainted. Alicia was the first one up, so she tried to explain it to Jaden. "Okay, since I know you're not the brightest kid at Duel Academy – _that's_ an understatement – I'll take it slowly. Alexis's pregnancy test has a pink plus sign on it. A plus means positive – you _should_ know that – and that would mean…" She trailed off, hoping Jaden would understand what she was saying and finish the sentence.

"That Alexis is pregnant?" Hallelujah, there is a God. Jaden isn't the dumbest kid ever!

"Yes!" Alicia screamed happily. "Thank _God_ you understood that, Jaden. You are not completely stupid!"

"So who's the father?" he asked, dashing our hopes of him not being totally stupid.

"Who do you _think_, Jaden?" I asked.

"Um…" he said, looking like he was actually trying to use his brains. Good _job_, Jaden! You get a gold star for using your head today! Although he didn't seem to be using them very well, because he came up with, "Chazz?"

"No way! Hell no! Never! I'd rather _die_ than even _consider_ sleeping with that two-faced stuck-up jerk!"

Cyrus and Alicia instantly chimed in. "Calm _down_, Alexis."

A clap of thunder echoed, and Alicia shrieked. "Cyrus, help me!" She clung to Cyrus like a giant teddy bear. He, of course, blushed hysterically.

"Then who is it?" Jaden asked, obviously perplexed.

"Okay, remember the party last month? Where Harrington spiked the drinks, and… well… lots of chaos followed? And we woke up naked in my bed?"

"Oh…" he said, obviously remembering now by the look on his face. "So that means… _I'm_ the father?"

"Yes, Jaden," I said calmly and patiently.

Jaden toppled over like a bowling pin.

"Should we wake him up?" Alicia asked.

"No!" Cyrus whispered. "Listen – he's sleeping! He's finally getting some sleep!"

"Should I just stay here tonight?" I asked.

Cyrus thought about this for a moment. "Well, it is late, so you should probably stay. Besides, if Jaden were still awake, he wouldn't let you go out in the storm. He'd say something like, 'My little Lexi can't go out in that storm – it's not safe.' And he'd be right – if he were conscious."

Alicia laughed. "Hey, you do a pretty good Jaden impression."

"Back to the point!" I snapped. "So I guess I'll stay in Jaden's bed, since he seems pretty okay with the floor. After all, I bet Chumley's bed is still full of nacho cheese or something. No one would want to sleep in that."

"And I'll stay in my bed," Cyrus said. "Alicia, I'll get the pull-out bed for you."

"That sounds great. So Alexis is in Jaden's bed, Cyrus is in his bed, and I'm in the…"

She never finished her sentence, because a clap of thunder echoed and she clung to Cyrus again. "I'll stay with Cyrus!" she squeaked.

"Okay," I giggled. "But clothes on, okay!" After everything that had happened with Jaden and me, I didn't exactly want a repeat with Cyrus and Alicia.

"Of course!" Alicia trilled.

Cyrus couldn't answer; he was blushing too much to speak clearly. "Y-yeah… clothes on…"

_Authoress' note: So we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter you find out something surprising about Jaden… he's – not going spoil it. To find out, you've gotta review! After we get 5 reviews, we'll post chapter six._

_Trust me, it's worth the wait. This thing we're proposing is so ridiculous, so unimaginable, so unbelievable, it's more so than Jaden being a child prodigy – which, as we all know, could never happen. I swear, before the show started he had a lobotomy that removed the part of the brain where you think._

_Aki and Kirara Glitter signing off for now! See you soon!_


End file.
